Welcome to the Strawberry Festival, Bro!
by Jessette20
Summary: America decides to surprise England by taking him to a boring old town for a fair. Rated T for language. Could or could not be considered yaoi due to no real planned romantic involvement. Depends on the reader.
1. Chapter 1

England had debated asking America where they were going, especially since the young man seemed so excited, but decided against it. With how excited he was, America probably wouldn't tell him just to annoy him. Instead, England opted to just watch the green scenery of trees, hills, and mountains, with the occasion of farms and a few cattle wandering around, pass by as America drove them through California.

America had come to England a few weeks prior to invite him to his country without any explanation at all. It didn't make any sense at all to the English country that they would go to a part of America's home that had almost nothing special about it, except for LA and Hollywood at least.

With a sigh, England glanced at the boy next to him before turning his attention back to the window and noticed that the greenery was fading into a more bland and unappealing scene of mostly dead grass with buildings of small towns that passed by in a mere minute or two. Eventually, England could see some mountains with a formation that stretched enough to surround what seemed to be the entire side of a town, which seemed to America's destination since he was now turning the car off the freeway with a very excited look.

As the car was driven through the town, England noticed seeing the name "Santa Maria" on a high school and a hotel, so he could only assume that was the name of the small town. America drove completely straight until he turned onto a road which obviously had a fair ground, making England blink before turning to give him an odd look.

"This is what you were planning?" he asked, wondering if he should be surprised or not that the childish man would do such a thing.

"Yeah! I've been waiting all year for this!" the other answered with a grin while practically bouncing in his seat as he drove into the parking lot and paying the fee.

England groaned in annoyance and facepalmed. "So what exactly is 'this'"?

"'This' is the Strawberry Festival!" was America's excited answer as he parked the car before quickly jumping out and running towards the entrance, earning odd looks from parents and their children. The Brit simply sat there and stared after the childish man before wrestling with his seatbelt to quickly get out as well to chase after him.

* * *

Okay. First off let me just say thank you for reading this. It is my first ever official fanfic and is based on the events that took place when me and my friend went to the Strawberry Festival in my town (the one that is mentioned) last weekend (April 29th). This was meant to be one big story but I decided to just separate each of the events into chapters. Truthfully, I'm not quite done writing all this but I'm just going to submit what I've got so far and then I'll cross that bridge when I get there. By the way, a few other countries will be making appearances because while we were exploring, I couldn't help but be reminded of a few.

Again, thank you very much and please review. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"So, care to explain to me why on Earth you dragged me here" England asked after they had paid for admission while looking around at the old rides and realizing how small the fair really was. "And why to this town? Last time I checked, you have this festival in other places too."

"Well, I really wanted to come to this festival and this was the earliest I could get a day off for it. Plus I've been busy the past few years so I haven't been here in a while. Oh! Let's go on that ride!" America shouted and ran to a ride close to the entrance called "The Zipper" which had carts similar to a ferris wheel but went in an oval shape very quickly while the carts swung from the momentum. England gulped but reluctantly followed.

-SKIP- (stupid site won't let me keep my lines... don't know how to fix or substitute it at the moment...)

"Wooaah! That was awesome! I thought I was gonna puke!" America announced once they were back on solid ground. England simply nodded, not bothering to correct his grammar while he struggled to keep his lunch in his stomach and his balance. "Now let's go on the Falling Star!" he shouted and grabbed England's hand, pulling him towards the tall, fast swinging ride.

England paled and immediately started struggling to get out of the American's grip. "Wait! Stop! You can't be serious! I don't have the same energy you do! I can't take such fast rides as well as you!" he protested in a panic.

America stopped to stare at his former caretaker. "What? Seriously dude, you're such an old man sometimes!" he whined with a huff. "Fine, if it'll make you feel better we can go ride the ferris wheel." he said and redirected him to the ride right next to the Falling Star.

England breathed a sigh of relief as they got in line and waited. He couldn't help but arch a brow at the sound of people actually _screaming _on the ride. Shaking his head, he turned to listen to America as he talked endlessly about the festival and the good times he's had with it. That is until England felt something wet hit the top of his hair. He blinked and looked up, thinking it was rain, but didn't see a cloud in the sky. He touched the wet area on his head and examined his hand. Wincing slightly in disgust, he had an idea what it probably really was but tried to dismiss the idea, hoping it wasn't true, and tried to wipe it away with his sleeve.

-SKIP-

When they had gotten on the ride, the attendants made two young boys sit across from them in the cart. Once the ride started, England realized how fast the ferris wheel was actually going and couldn't help but worry about the unbalanced weight, especially with America riding with him. The rocking of the open cart and the height of the ride did not help matters.

One of the boys suddenly stood up from his seat to get a better view of what seemed to be some kind of car racing in the back of his seat which only caused the cart to swing even more and England to panic.

"Would you please sit back down?" he begged frantically, "We're already unbalanced and standing just makes it more unstable!"

"Dude, chill out. I'm here so there's nothing to worry about!" America reassured as he pointed to himself with a stupid grin.

"The fact that you're here only makes me more worried! You're the one who weighs the most here!" England retorted in annoyance.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat? Cuz I'm not!"

"I beg to differ seeing how you inhale those bloody burgers every day!"

"Shut up!"

With that, the two just glared at each other before swiftly turning away from each other to glare out their sides of the cart.

There was a long silence between the two as the two boys across from them just talked and took pictures of the festival from the height, not caring about them. Then the younger one suddenly got up to lean out and spit out of the cart while the other laughed. America saw this too and couldn't help but chuckle as well. England, however, just watched with disgust, realizing his suspicion from earlier was proven right…

Someone had spit on him…

* * *

... Pity the poor Brit...

And while you're at it, pity me too cuz that actually happened! DX

But that aside, about the Zipper, I saw that ride, wanted to ride it, but was too chicken to because I wanted to keep my stomach acid in since I didn't eat anything before that.

This is where I got sorta stuck in this. So I've been consulting my friend who went to the Strawberry Festival with me for ideas since she's also a Hetalia fan.

Thank you for reading and please review. ^^


End file.
